


Not Again

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Guiding Star [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is not okay, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Metaphors, Other, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, attempted possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Billy "meets" The Hiss and is forced to remember that horrible Summer.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Polaris (Control)
Series: Guiding Star [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529819
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Not Again

He’s only taken a few steps out of the Director’s office (uh...his office?) when something slams into him.

Not physically, mentally, in his head.

It’s red, bright, _blinding_ red, it’s hissing and it’s trying to push into his mind into his soul -

Invasion.

_Not again. Don’t let this happen! Too much it’s too much - You can’t let this happen you can’t let this happen you can’t -_

He stumbles when it stops suddenly, like the red thing, the hissing noise, was shoved out of him, and Polaris shifts in his now clear vision.

She stopped it. 

He lets out a harsh gasp of relief.

_You… Thank you._

This was worse, it was worse than the creature that took him in the summer. 

It was in his head and he was in its. And it picked him because he was convenient, he was driving near the steelworks that night. It wasn’t actively malicious.

This was intentional, it was an attack on him specifically, not just designed to take him over but to hurt him, to break him.

He never thought it could be worse.

He’s promptly (so to speak), _distracted_ by a bullet whizzing by, way too close to his head.

There’s several people holding guns.

They’re infected, he knows, their eyes are glowing with the same light that shoved inside his head, the faint hissing noise that accompanied it emanating from them.

It’s not their fault, they’re not in control, he spent years having to tell himself he wasn't (with consistent agreement from Polaris), he knows they’re not at fault.

He knows they’re going to kill him if he lets them.

He fires.

The thing is maybe he wouldn’t be able to do that were it not for the experience he just had. 

He’s going numb, that’s familiar too, in the early days after Starcourt he’d been numb. He had to be, it was numbness or agony.

Not that he’d chosen it, it was like he was suffocating until suddenly he could breathe, not well, not deeply, but enough to function.

It’d taken a long time to come out of that, and if it wasn't for... Well, Max was a better sibling than he was.

He wonders how long it might take him now.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize this is short and didn't cover as much game as I wanted to, it felt good being a more emotions based piece, our boy's got scars. Next time I hope we get to meet Emily Pope.  
I hope you enjoy!


End file.
